happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch Way?
'Witch Way? '''is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. In this episode, a mysterious spell causes Emily and Kit-Kat to turn into witches. Starring *Emily & Kit-Kat Featuring *Puffy *Fuddles *Mimi Appearences *Freezy *Trixie *Cavity *Lumpy *Truffles *Ray *Artsy and Painty *Mintleaf *Shards *Nutty *Generic Tree Friends Plot Emily and Kit-Kat are at their house, dressed up as witches for their Halloween costumes. She gives out candy to the excited HTFs. She then eats a Spanish Fish candy. She thought that it was ''really delicious, and tries some more. Later, a mysterious ray of magic hits Emily and Kit-Kat, and they both turn into real witches. Kit-Kat's fur turns black, and her eyes become a moonlight yellow. She hisses at passerby Generic Tree Friends, causing them all to drop their candy bags. Emily and Kit-Kat then both flip out, and perform a terrible spell to kill HTFs this Halloween! Puffy, Fuddles, and Mimi are then seen walking in a straight line, carefully holding their candy bags when they see Emily performing a spell. Fuddles and Mimi then run up to the witchy cat, leaving Puffy crying out in fright. They both try to talk Emily out of acting like a witch. The witchy cat then yells so loud, that it causes Fuddles and Mimi to fly through the air and squash Puffy. The two pink rabbits then try to do something else. Fuddles hides in a trash can, while Mimi tries to sneak behind Emily's house. Then, she sneezes. Emily notices, and casts a spell on them both, causing them to fall in a trance and fall asleep. The next thing that they notice is that they're both inside Emily's house. Kit-Kat runs down and playfully nips both Fuddles and Mimi's ears. The two rabbits are all laid out on a table. Emily tells them both to close their eyes. They both obey while the now-grinning witchy cat brews a potion. Once the potion was finished, she pours it into two white cups. She gives them both to the now-scared rabbits, and they both taste their drink. Then, they fall into a coma, slowly dying. Emily then laughs a witchy laugh, causing screams outside of her house to be heard. Deaths *Puffy gets squashed to death by Fuddles and Mimi. *Fuddles and Mimi both fall into a coma and die from a mysterious potion. Injuries *Kit-Kat playfully nips Fuddles and Mimi's long ears. Trivia *This episode's name has a pun on this saying "Which Way?" *Freezy is dressed up as a snow monster, Trixie is dressed up as a wizard, Cavity is dressed up as a dentist, Lumpy is dressed up as a box, giving candy out to fellow HTFs, Truffles is seen dressed up as a car engineer, Ray is dressed up as a weatherman (a reference to A ray of Sunshine), Artsy and Painty are dressed up as artists, Mintleaf is dressed up as a mint box, Shards is dressed up as Jason, Nutty is dressed up as a clown, Puffy is dressed up as a fairy, and Fuddles and Mimi were both dressed up as their same costumes from More for Mimi. *Trixie might have casted the spell that caused Emily and Kit-Kat to turn into real witches, as she is a real wizard. *"Spanish Fish" is an obvious parody of the famous candy "Swedish Fish". *So far, this is the first time when Emily and Kit-Kat flip out. *The title "Witch Way?" fades in on the moon. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular